A Sound Soul Meets a Bruised Body
by Ineedwifi
Summary: Maka somehow gets sent to the D. Gray-Man universe. She has no idea of how she got there and when. Rated T for swearing. I originally uploaded some of this story to Wattpad, but I start thinking it would fit in better on fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not to the part where Link comes in yet.

Also I do not own D. Gray-man or Soul Eater. If I there would be many crossovers with these two fandom a together.

I wrote this on my iPod so there may be some blemishes.

-Maka POV-

My vision was a blur as I looked at a boy who seemed to have white hair.

I lifted up a tattered arm slowly and murmured "Soul.."

-Allen POV-

I'd left the order holding back annoyance. Link keeps insulting my eating habits.

I sigh kicking a rock on the dirt road, when I hear someone whimpering in pain. I look to see a tattered pile of a black jacket and a girls school uniform on ground.

I scurry to see what was wrong with the petite girl. I stand over her examining her unfamiliar face. She had a pale face framed by dirty blond pigtails. Her eyes flutter a bit, so I can faintly see she had green eyes.

The girl lifted a injured arm slowly. "Soul.." She murmured.

Huh? I think in confusion. Who's Soul?

I can't leave her on the ground forever. I forget about my annoyance with Link and lift the petite girl into my arms.I heard her grunt in pain.

I run in the direction of the North American branch, trying my best to bring the least of pain to her as possible.

-Maka POV-

I felt warm arms in gulf me. I grunted out of pain when a hand of one of the arms pressed into one of my many bruises on my strained body.

So..if you want me to continue please review. Oh please give me some criticism so I can get better at writing to entertain people. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for your support this is the first story I've ever written I hope that I can make as entertaining as possible for whoever is reading my poorly written story.

I do not own Soul Eater or -man :)

* * *

~~~Allen POV~~  
I stood talking to one of the scientists, I'd first ran into carrying the injured girl I knew absolutely nothing about.

"What happened to her?" Asked the scientists. "Did you see her get hurt?"

I shook my head sadly. "Sorry no."

The scientist sighed. "She has minor bruises all over her body. She'll heal perfectly fine."

I smiled in relie- a flash of of red knocked me out of thought. It was Lavi.

" Where's the girl I was hearing about? Do know about it beansprout?" Lavi asked anxiously.

I grumbled. "My names Allen." I continued talking. "How'd that get around so fast?"

Lavi shrugged. "I'd gone into to talk to one of the scientist. When I heard everyone talking about a injured blondy." Hearts were in his eyes as he searched around the room.

I pointed to the hospital bed, that the petite girl laid in unconscious.

Lavis grin disappeared instantly when he saw her.

"Why didn't anyone care to say she was flat chested!" He said in disapproval.

I sighed. But saw what Lavi met, she was pretty flat chested..  
~~~Maka POV(dream)~~~  
I was going to wake Soul up for breakfast. I entered his bedroom smiling holding cooking utensils. When I opened my eyes I saw blood all over the room while Blair had her breasts in Souls face.  
I balled my fists up in rage, when I heard a unfamiliar voice.

It shouted in disapproval. "Why didn't anyone care to say she was flat chested!"

My blood was boiling in anger.

~~~Allen POV~~~  
While I was examining the girl, she'd shot up quickly grabbing a heavy book from the nightstand that sat next to the hospital bed. Next thing I heard was...

"MAKA-CHOP!"

I saw Lavi fall unconscious to the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

I stared in shock.

"Do you want to be chopped too?!" She asked angrily.

* * *

So if anyone reads this...probably not, but please review... :)


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Allen POV~~~

I stood in pure shock staring at the angry blonde.

She spoke "Do you?"

I shook my head.

"Thought so!" She yelled in annoyance.

I bowed introducing myself. "Pleasure to see you're awake. My names Allen. Who are you?"

I put out my hand for her to shake.

She look at me confused. Though she suspiciously took my hand.

She spoke puzzled/suspicious. "Nice to meet you. I'm Maka." Maka looked down at the red-head passed out in a pile of blood. "Who is that dumbass?"

I chuckled nervously. "That's Lavi. Sorry about him, he can be a bit feminist at times."

~~~Maka POV~~~

I took in the appearance of the two males in front of me.

One had red hair with a headband holding back his bangs. He was wearing a eyepatch. (I wonder what's underneath it?) His clothes were black with a weird silver badge on the left breast.

I looked the other boy who was also wearing black. He appeared to be of a old mans,assuming by his hair color. Looking at his face he was no older then I was. There was a scar on his face that went from the top of his forehead to his cheek bone. Besides his hair and scar he was quite attractive. You could tell he worked out by the way his clothes fit.

I quickly turned my attention to my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I asked puzzled.

Allen replied. "In one the Black Order head quarters in North America."

I looked at him more confused.

He scratched his neck nervously. "Looks like I confused you more." He chuckled awkwardly.

I nodded. "A bit.."

He smiled and explained about what the Black Order was and did.

I nodded listening.

"So it's sorta like the DWMA?"

Allen looked at me with a similar face I gave him not long ago.

"What's the DWMA?"

I explained about Lord Deaths academy and kishins.

He took in every detail.

I smiled to myself. Allen was really sweet. Maybe I could learn more about him. I examined his soul while we talked some more. It seemed to have been through a lot. Why's he so nice?

~~~Maka POV~~~~~~

Allen was explaining to me about the Millennium Earl taking advantage of others grief of people who's family/lover had died. He sounded much scarier then medusa, or even Asura.

Allen interrupted my thinking by asking a question. "So how'd you get here?"

I took his question into consideration.

I replied back unsure "I don't exactly remember."

He asked. "Do you remember what you were doing before you ended up here?"

I start to think what I was doing. Aw! Now I remember I had shown off to the new Meisters and weapons with BlackStar. The rest is sort of blank from what I remember.

"I was fighting and the rest, I don't know.."

~~~At the DWMA(third person view) ~~~~

Soul sat in a sad state on the ground. He sat where he had seen Maka disappear in a flash of light.

"Maka this is so uncool where are you?" Soul said in a desperate voice.

Black*Star just stood on top of the DWMA yelling at the top of his lungs.

" MAKA STOP BEING A SORE LOSER AND COME BACK SHOW YOUR FACE TO YOUR NEW GOD!" BlackStar yelled.

"Dammit! Maka why aren't you responding!"

Kid facepalmed.

A mad scientist stood smoking a cigarette.

"I believe Maka is no longer with us. You should just give up." Stein said off in a dais.

Everybody went silent.

Soul stuttered "Bu-"

Stein shushed him. "Don't think about something that's gone. Move on."

Soul thought about it, but he's not giving up on finding his meister.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for those who have read my story it means so much to me.

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own -man and Soul Eater.

~~~Maka Pov~~~

I've healed enough to want to explore the order. Allen had been talking to me about taking me to the European Branch in London so I can be tested for innocence.

"Komui has been dying to meet you." Allen smiled.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

He nodded with a innocent smile.

"He wants to know more about the DWMA and lord death."

I cockily replied. "I bet he does. I know a whole bunch."

"Great." He chuckled, making my heart feel heavy.

Why was I feeling this way. The only person who did this to me was Soul.

I sighed. Soul...I wonder what he's up too. I wonder if he's looking for me?

I bet he is. I'd do the same for him. I may hit him a lot, but it's only because I care.

~~~Allen Pov~~~

My stomach feels fluttery when I talk to Maka. I don't know why. It doesn't seem to be a bad thing.

The weird part is I feel like wrapping my arms around Maka and hugging her to death. Since what had happened to Lavi, I shouldn't hug her.

Lavi walked in the infirmary room at my very thoughts chattering his mouth off.

" Ready to head off to the Central branch?" He asked with his hands behind his head.

"I believe so." I replied.

~~~Third person Pov~~~

Maka nodded in response. She'd gotten up and looked down at her body cloaked in a gown.

She yelled in Ebonics. "Am I supposed to wear this!?"

Lavi held out a shirt and skirt that belonged to Lenalee. "Nope. Lenalee said you can borrow some of her clothes."

Maka questioned "Who?"

Allen smiled. "A really nice friend of ours."

Lavi spoke bluntly. "Now get dressed. We'll be meeting meeting Lenalee at the train station in a hour."

Maka yelled annoyed. "If you got out I would!"

Allen apologized " Sorry we'll wait for you outside okay."

Lavi waved back at Maka and left the room with Allen.

Maka closed the door and got dressed in the slightly big around her chest area white shirt and short skirt. She had no hair ties so her chest length hair sat on top of her small chest. She placed on the black boots she had been wearing training with Black Star.

She looked in a small mirror in the room combing out small tangles with her fingers.

She left the room to meet with the boys.

"Ready to go." She confidently said to herself.

So how was that? Should I give Maka innocence? Please let me know by reviewing.


End file.
